Book stores and Tea
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Max and Kate go on a date, get some tea and come across a really cool bookstore. Of course Kate indulges her and they go inside, but things go a little wonky in the end.


"Tea's not too hot?" Kate smiled softly and shook her head.

"No it's fine thank you." Max smiled and laced their fingers together again.

"Good! I know you don't like it when your teas too hot and you have to wait to drink it." Kate smiled and gave the brunette's hand a squeeze.

"Thank you again for the tea." Max blushed and shrugged.

"It's no problem." Kate couldn't help but smile at the brunette's blush. They were both shy but Max was easier to fluster. It was sweet.

They kept walking hand in hand together. It was only their third date but already they were both completely at ease with each other. Being with Max was soothing, almost exactly like the cup of tea she held with her other hand.

Suddenly Max perked up and she stopped walking. "Max?"

"Look at this book store." Max looked at her, eyes bright and excited. Kate smiled indulgently.

"Do you want to go in?" Max nodded and excitedly pulled Kate towards the store. Kate giggled and let herself be led.

Max shouldered her way into the store and gasped. The store had rows upon rows of bookshelves, each so tall there were ladder placed around the store. The shelves were so close together there was barely enough room for a single person to walk between them.

Max was practically vibrating in excitement. "Go on." Kate grinned and kissed her cheek and gave her a little push on the small of her back. Max grinned and kissed her cheek back before she rushed off.

Kate wandered around, not really looking for anything in particular. A book caught her eye and she pulled it out. It looked interesting enough to keep her occupied while Max explored. She found a set of comfy arm chairs and settled into one to wait.

~X~

Kate pulled herself out of the book in her lap and checked her watch. She jolted, a small gasp escaping her lips. They'd been here for almost an hour! Kate set the book down and stood, stretching out her stiff legs. She started looking for Max, calling out her name softly.

She wandered the aisles looking for the brunette. After five minutes of wandering she found her, curled up at the end of an aisle. She was rocking slightly and Kate felt unease curl in her chest. She hurried down the aisle and knelt down next to her.

"Max?" She reached out carefully and cupped her cheeks, tipping her head up. She let a small gasp slip as she met watery blue eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Max smiled weakly, trying to put on a brave face. "I uh, I forgot I get claustrophobic." She muttered. Kate cooed softly and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. She cooed softly and rubbed her thumbs along her cheek bones.

"Hey, hey, just listen to my voice okay? Just breathe, and listen to me." Max nodded in her hands and closed her eyes. "Good just breath okay? Your safe, I'm right here." Slowly Kate eased her up and back onto her feet. Max was unsteady and needed to lean on Kate.

Carefully the blonde guided them out of the store.

Once outside Max's breathing evened out and she could stand on her own. Still, Kate kept one hand on her cheeks and held her hand with the other, rubbing her knuckles with her thumb.

Max eventually calmed down and rubbed the back of her neck and gave her a sheepish smile. "Thanks."

Kate smiled and leaned in, pressing a small kiss to her lips. Max blushed and smiled. "Your welcome. I know you'd do the same for me."

"Of course." Max gave her hand a squeeze.

"Okay. I'm good now. Do you want to get some dinner before we go back?"

Kate smiled. "That sounds really nice." Max smiled brightly and nodded.

"Okay. My treat." Kate blushed and shook her head.

"You don't have to do that." Max laughed.

"I know I don't, but I want to. Consider it a thank you." Kate smiled shyly.

"Okay." Max grinned and gave her hand a small tug and started leading her.

Kate smiled affectionately and followed. She'd always thought of Max as untouchable, like her guardian angel. Sometimes it made her feel like a burden, a weight on the other girl. But after the incident in the book store, she felt almost powerful. Max needed help sometimes too and it had felt good being the one to help her.

This relationship had turned out to be one of the best things to ever happen to her.


End file.
